warhammercompendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians
'Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians ............... 325 points' Ezekiel is the Grand Master of the Dark Angels Chapter Librarium, and his is the duty of guarding the dungeons that lie deep within the Rock. He is a dour individual and bearer of the Book of Salvation, a tome so revered that if will never leave his side while he draws breath. A master psyker, Ezekiel is always to be found at the forefront of combat, hewing down the enemies of the Chapter with his dreaded sword, or incinerating them with his mighty psychic powers. Composition: *1 (Unique) Unit type: *Intantry Wargear: *Secret's Sheild *Deliverer *Trator's Bane *Psychic Hood *Book of Salvation *Frag and krak grenades Special Rules: *And They Shall Know No Fear *Combat Tactics *Independent Character *Master Psyker *Grand Master of Librarians *Know Thine Enemy Chapter Tactics: '''If you include Ezekiel then all the units in your army replace the Combat Tactics special rule for the Stubborn universal special rule. In addition, all Independent Characters in your army gain Unforgiven special rule. If more than one unit in your army has the Chapter Tactics special rule, you must choose which version will apply. '''Master Psyker: '''Ezikiel knows all of the Psychic Powers availble to Space Marine Librarians and the power Mind Worm. '''Grand Master of Librarians: Ezekiel can use three psychic powers each turn. Know Thine Enemy: If Ezekiel is in your army, you may force your opponent to deploy D3 units before any of Ezekiel's forces deploy, or you may deploy one of your own units before your opponent deploys. All deployments must be legal to the scenario in play (i.e. Elite, Fast, or Heavy units may not be deployed during a Dawn of War deployment, and non infultrating units must be placed in the deployment area.) Traitor's Bane: Traitor's Bane is a force weapon that radiateds fell power. Some say the souls of those Fallen it has slain in battle are entrapped within, others that the blade glows darker in aspect, the shadows drawing in around it whenever one of the Fallen Dark Angels is near. Traitor's Bane is a master-crafted force weapon. Deliverer: This is a master-crafted bolt pistol with the Rending universal special rule. '''Book of Salvation: '''Ezekiel is the bearer of the Book of Salvation, a tome in which the names of those Fallen that have been captured are written, often in their own blood. Those near the book are compelled to fight all the harder. All units within 12" of Ezekiel are Fearless. '''Secret's Sheild: '''This is a suit of artificer armor. '''Mind Worm: '''This power can be used in Ezekiel's Shooting Phase instead of firing a weapon. It counts as a heavy weapon, and so may not be used if Ezekiel has moved (this also prevents him from assaulting). Target an enemy model within 18" and in line of sight of Ezekiel. Target must pass a Leadership Test at a -1. If the model passes the test it suffers no ill effects. If the target fails, then it spends the rest of the battle babbling incoherently about all the evil deeds it committed, and will it take no part in the rest of the game. Remove the model from play (it still counts as being killed for purposes of victory conditions).